Don't mess with my Pal!
by elevatorboy4127
Summary: This is a Recess story like no other. A very original one. This is different, more into the real world! As promised yesterday, Chapter 11 the final chapter is now up! Please R&R!
1. The Money

Hi Readers. This is a story like no other. It is a very original one I'm sure you'll all agree once you've read it. This one is different and has the potential of a great story for the Recess gang. I update everyday. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
This is rated PG-13 for its Violence, Romance and Language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, neither did I create the Recess characters  
  
Chapter 1: The Money  
  
"Ok Mikey we've decided to give you the money from last Christmas and your birthday," said the father of Mikey Blumberg.  
  
"Yes, just make sure you put it in the bank straight after school," Added Mikey's mum.  
  
"Wow! Really? Thanks mum, thanks Dad. You can trust me with it," said Mikey. "I won't lose it."  
  
"Here you go," said Mum. "I'd do it myself but I'm working late today. You must put it in if you want to collect your insurance tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you. I have to leave for school now."  
  
There was $500 in Mikey's wallet that morning. That was the total he'd received from his parents. He walked to the bus stop and checked his watch. It was five minutes until the bus arrived.  
  
When the bus came Mikey got on, he looked towards the back and saw Gus Griswold with an empty seat. How much he has grown, thought Mikey. Five grades ago he was the shortest boy in 3rd street elementary school. Today he stood 5"6, more than the average ninth grader in Agnus T. middle school.  
  
"Hi Mikey," said Gus smiling.  
  
"Why hello Gus, it's nice to see you again," replied Mikey.  
  
"Yo Mikey, did you watch the game last night?" the voice came from Vince LaSalle, another of Mikey's best friends.  
  
"No Vince, but I have something I'd like to tell you all," replied Mikey.  
  
Theodore J. Detweiler (T.J), Ashley Spinelli and Gretchen Grundler, Mikey's other three best friends started moving in.  
  
"So what's up Mikey?" asked T.J  
  
"Today my mum gave me $500 for me to put into the bank. All I can think of is being robbed, so just in case, I'd you all to meet me by the dumpsters after school."  
  
"I'm sorry, I've got a science class, " said Gretchen.  
  
"And I'm going out, my folks want me home right after school," said Spinelli.  
  
"Well I'm O.K," said T.J  
  
T.J was the one in the gang who everyone looked up to. He was the most popular boy in school and had a plan for just about everything. He was the funny and patriotic type of person and had grown to be 5"5.  
  
"Count me in," said Vince coolly.  
  
"I'm there," said Gus.  
  
School passed by very slowly for Mikey, he was too worried about losing he money, and kept checking every five minutes to see if it was there, as soon as the bell rang, Mikey raced to the dumpsters.  
  
"Hello Blumberg," but the voice made Mikey shiver, it was that of Conrad Mundy, leader of the toughest gang in the district.  
  
"Hi Mundy, lovely day isn't it?" Mikey replied as he spotted Skeens and Lazy Kid (L.K) behind.  
  
"A little snitch told me you had a lot of money in your wallet."  
  
Randal, thought Mikey. He must have been threatened into telling. He overhears everything.  
  
"Well he lied, I don't have any."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Mikey realized what was going to happen. He opened his mouth to shout for help. He couldn't. A solid thump to his stomach sent the air out of his lungs. Skeens then landed a fist on his nose. A shock of pain went through Mikey as he fell to the ground. They were kicking him. They stopped. Mundy reached into Mikey's pocket and took out his wallet.  
  
"Ooh $500," laughed Mundy. "So Weems wasn't lying."  
  
They walked away, leaving Mikey bloody bruised and gasping for breath. 


	2. Revenge

Chapter 2: Revenge  
  
"Whoa Mikey, what happened here man," asked Vince, when he saw Mikey on the ground.  
  
"Yeah who did this to you?" Questioned T.J.  
  
"It was Mundy, Skeens and L.K," answered Mikey, sobbing.  
  
"Oh no. Please don't say they took you're money,' moaned T.J.  
  
"Sorry," was Mikey's reply.  
  
T.J paced up and down, wondering what to do. Mundy and his gang had already been expelled from the school. That ruled out telling the teachers. Was it serious enough for the police? Yes, surely, but even if it wasn't just about everyone knew that The L.K had gotten away with a lot because his dad was a police chief.  
  
"Should we try the police?" Vince asked.  
  
"Nah. Think about Lazy Kid's dad," replied T.J. "Damnit," he continued. "Why did we have to be kept behind today of all days? Let's go to Kelso's, you don't look seriously injured Mikey."  
  
The four of them trudged over to Kelso's feeling both Pity for Mikey, but furious at Mundy at the same time. T.J was blaming himself. If only he'd run he thought.  
  
When they got to Kelso's they met Spinelli and Gretchen there. Gus bought them ice creams in attempt to cheer them up. They sat down and started eating in silence. It was a while before T.J broke the silence.  
  
"I've got a plan," he said. "I've given it lots of time and thought. Its not a very good one and not a usual one, bit it seems it's the only way."  
  
"Lets hear it," squeaked Spinelli.  
  
"As we all know, 'Dogs Pajamas' are performing tomorrow in Astroville, the town right next to ours. I'll bet my cap they'll spend $400 of the cash on the show. There are eight of them. Tickets cost $50 each."  
  
"Makes sense," said Gretchen.  
  
"Right," T.J continued. "We'll find out from Randal where their meeting place is and at what time."  
  
"What makes you so sure Randal knows, and that we can trust him," questioned Vince.  
  
"Oh he knows. Besides, we could just ask Butch if he doesn't. Anyway, I'm going to get 'The Big Four' to help us fight them."  
  
"You're going to fight them," asked Mikey.  
  
"How do you know that Mike, Gary, Luke and Max will help us," Gus asked.  
  
"They owe me a favour," replied T.J.  
  
"Well I'm with you Teej," said Vince. "If fighting them is the only way, which it looks like at the moment, then you can count me in."  
  
T.J smiled. He knew that with Vince's newfound muscles after all those years of athletics, he would be a great asset to the fight. It was amazing what sports could do for you.  
  
"Well it is a lot of money. Although I know I'll regret this, you can count me in Teej," said Gus.  
  
T.J's smile widened. As Gretchen's handheld P.C Galileo had predicted in fourth grade, Gus had grown taller and huskier over the years. Another great pair of arms added to the fight.  
  
"I think you guys should go ahead with this, but I'm going somewhere else," said Spinelli.  
  
"But this is complete and utterly wrong, there must be another way, " pleaded Mikey.  
  
"I agree with Mikey, there is always a better solution than violence, " said Gretchen.  
  
"Sorry Mikey and Gretch, but if there was, it wouldn't be satisfying," said T.J. " Now all of you go home, I'm going to get 'The Big Four' now. I know where they'll be. The arcade. Lets just pray they agree to it.  
  
"O.k., later Teej," said Vince.  
  
T.J walked as the five walked home while he went his separate way. He was too angry at the moment to listen to Gretchen and Mikey and think of the consequences.  
  
He got to the arcade and as he predicted, 'The Big Four' were playing pool in the far left corner of the arcade. T.J walked over to them. It was always a pleasant thought to know you were friends with the four toughest guys in your year.  
  
"Hey Teej, over here," said Mike, he seemed to be the one who did the talking.  
  
"Hiya, enjoying your game?" T.J asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Uh, O.k. Um listen, do you think you could spare a minute?"  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
T.J explained the situation to them, thinking about how great it would be if these guys who had tractors for arms were on their side. When he finished Mike thought about what T.J had said.  
  
"Sure. $500 you say? It's the least we could do for you after all you've done for us. Call me when you've made the arrangements. It's about we pounded Mundy and his gang. I'm sick of them."  
  
"Great," said T.J, with a grin on his face.  
  
More like excellent he thought.  
  
"Four giants are on my side. Eight of them, eight of us. They are one year older; we have the advantage of a surprise attack," he said to himself. 


	3. Refusal

Chapter 3: Refusal  
  
When Mikey got home he tried to avoid seeing his parents. Mikey was as tall as his mum now, he measured 5"10, much taller than his dad.  
  
As he walked to his room, he suddenly reflected on the time when he used to be fat. In the 7th grade Spinelli did all she could to get him into shape. She had a little help from T.J, but Spinelli had done well. Although Mikey was still fatter than the average 9th grader, he was a lot thinner than before. He loved Spinelli for that.  
  
"Mikey dear, dinner is ready,' called Mikey's mum.  
  
Mikey remembered how hungry he was, in worrying he had eaten a very light lunch.  
  
"Coming Mum," he replied.  
  
He walked slowly down the stairs. The only thing visible to his parents he had to worry about was his badly bruised nose. His back was bruised badly, but they couldn't see that.  
  
"Mikey sweetheart, what happened to your nose," mum asked.  
  
"Nothing Mum, just fell off my bike," Mikey answered gloomily.  
  
"Well you should be a lot more careful next time. It could've been more serious."  
  
"O.K mum."  
  
"You sound very miserable today son, what's up? Oh yeah and did you put that money in the bank like we asked you to?" his dad asked.  
  
"Yes," Mikey replied.  
  
"Good, good."  
  
That was the last thing Mikey wanted. He'd already lied twice to his parents and now the shock of having worried about the money all day and actually losing it made him lose his appetite.  
  
"I had a big lunch, may I be excused?" He asked.  
  
Normally, Mikey's mum would be concerned about her son, but she knew he was growing up and now that he was a teenager going through puberty he would need time on his own.  
  
"Yes you may," sighed mum.  
  
Mikey felt sick, there was too much to think about. It was all coming to him now, because to him there would be a big fight, he never lies and today lied twice to his parents even. Thanks to him there was going to be a big fight that he wasn't even going to be in, and there was a chance he wouldn't get his money back.  
  
It was two o'clock the next day, Saturday. Mikey and the gang had arranged to meet at Kelso's today. He got on his bike and cycled there. He was the first to get there but five minutes later the rest of the gang arrived except for T.J.  
  
When T.J did arrive he was wearing his red cap. He rarely wore it and obviously something was unusual.  
  
"Hi all, I've got good news everybody,' he said, smiling.  
  
"What did you find $500 on the floor?"  
  
Everyone turned around to see where the voice came from. They were facing Mundy and his seven other gang members.  
  
"Give Mikey his money back Mundy, now!" Growled T.J.  
  
"Um, no!" Said Mundy  
  
"We'd rather keep it," said Skeens.  
  
Mundy and his gang howled with laughter. T.J's face grew redder and redder with anger.  
  
"O.K then. We'll just go to the police," snapped T.J.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so Detweiler," said L.K. "You see, they won't believe because my dad knows we were 'studying' at the time Mikey was robbed.  
  
He said studying while he clenched his index and middle finger twice. Their gang once again burst out laughing.  
  
"Just watch your step Mundy!" Growled T.J.  
  
He was well aware they were outnumbered but was burning in his anger. He just wanted to strike out at him, but he stayed calm.  
  
"Maybe you should watch yours," said Mundy.  
  
T.J and the gang were glad to see them leave. Spinelli seemed just as furious as T.J.  
  
"You know, I think I'm going to be in this fight, " she said.  
  
"Got that right," said Vince.  
  
The gang walked inside. Gretchen bought them all milkshakes and they sat down while drinking them.  
  
"After what just happened, I'd say there is proof enough my plan is the only way," stated T.J.  
  
"No there are many other solutions, most involve telling an adult,' told Gretchen.  
  
"Nah, lets just beat the snot out of them," said Spinelli.  
  
"Sorry Spinelli, you won't be in this fight, you're a girl," said Gus.  
  
"What did you call me," roared Spinelli as she clenched Gus' shirt.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot," cried Gus.  
  
"Calm down Spin. You can be in this fight, but you can't do that every time someone calls you that," T.J said pleadingly.  
  
"Well I don't expect that from any of you five, got that?" Snapped Spinelli.  
  
"So Teej, what was the good news you were talking about?" Asked Vince.  
  
"Oh yeah. I got the big four to help us," replied T.J.  
  
"Really. Wow," said Gus.  
  
"But what about the time and destination, it's this evening isn't it?' Questioned Gretchen.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'll get Randal, but the plan is still on, besides, all I have to do is go to Randal's house when we've finished here."  
  
"So it's settled then. I'll be prepared for it," said Vince.  
  
"Great, I'll give you a call when I've got the arrangements."  
  
"I still think its wrong," said Mikey.  
  
"Once again I agree," Gretchen cut in.  
  
"Sorry pals, there is no other way."  
  
When they finished their milkshakes T.J set off for Randal's house. He thought he'd drop by Butch's house on the way back, just to clarify the details. 


	4. Confirmation

Chapter 4: Confirmation  
  
T.J whistled as he walked to Randal's house. He often did that when he was alone. Also, it was an attempt to cheer him up, he always felt happier after whistling  
  
He arrived at Randal's house, knocked thrice and waited. Soon, Mrs. Weems had answered the door.  
  
"Oh hello T.J, why don't you come on in. Randal is playing upstairs,' she said.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weems," said T.J.  
  
T.J walked upstairs to Randal's room. The last time he was in here was because of some rumour he had made up about the Hustler Kid.  
  
"Hello Randal," T.J said deeply.  
  
"T.J Oh my god I swear they forced me into telling. If I didn't tell they would have killed me. I'm sorry, just please don't hurt me," cried Randal.  
  
"What are you talking about? Wait, never mind, I don't think I want to know. Anyway you owe me more than a favour.  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"I want you to find out when Mundy and his gang are planning their meeting."  
  
"That's it? Piece of cake."  
  
"Well hurry, there may not be much time, it's two o'clock already!"  
  
"Sure, I'll leave now."  
  
T.J followed Randal downstairs. He shouted to his mum telling him he was going out and left.  
  
"I'll call you at half past three with the details," told Randal.  
  
"Good. You'd better."  
  
"Uh, yeah sure. Well, I'm off."  
  
Why Randal was so hasty and so petrified puzzled T.J. He knew he was hiding something. How was he going to get the details in half an hour, thought T.J. Maybe he'd get his answers some other time.  
  
That's when T.J remembered something. The destination. He swore loudly, and then remembered about Butch. He usually knew a lot.  
  
T.J started walking to Butch's house in mystery, anxiousness and concern. He wondered why he was so nervous his plan was going perfect so far.  
  
When he arrived at Butch's house he saw him leaning on the front porch, legs crossed with a toothpick between his teeth.  
  
"I've been expecting you," he said.  
  
"You have?" T.J asked, not entirely surprised.  
  
"Yep. It's 'bout time, Mundy 'aint it?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Yeah I thought so. They'll be headin' for the dumpsters in Oyster Way 7th street 'round seven o'clock."  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"I know quite a lot o' things. Don't know 'bout the time 'though. Should be 'round seven."  
  
"Uh, thanks."  
  
"Just get them good. Don't let 'em win. Make sure you don't blow the surprise attack, and think carefully 'bout what Mundy said: 'Watch your step', he might surprise you."  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"I know a lot o' things. You'd better hurry back home. You wouldn't want to miss Randal's call now would you."  
  
"How the hell-"  
  
"Hurry! Oh yeah, and one more thing, you've forgotten something"  
  
"And what-"  
  
"Just hurry!"  
  
T.J was dumfounded. How the heck did Butch know everything? He seemed to know what T.J was going to do before he did. He checked his watch and decided to walk home.  
  
The plan was going too perfect. Everything was prefect. What he wanted came to him. He'd wanted 'The Big Four' and got them. He'd wanted to know the time and destination of the meeting, and got them.  
  
He knew he'd forgotten something. At the time he didn't know what. He went inside and went upstairs to his room, ignoring the shouts of his parents. He waited for the call.  
  
It came. The phone rang and sure enough it was Randal.  
  
"T.J"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Seven fifteen, dumpsters, Oyster way 7th street. It's a dangerous alleyway. Be careful," and he hung up.  
  
"What the-" shouted T.J to himself.  
  
He was feeling too many emotions, anxiousness, concern, anger and bewilderment. It was too much. He decided to call the big four.  
  
Mike answered the phone. T.J told him the details.  
  
"Thanks, we'll be there," and he hung up.  
  
T.J was getting sick of all this. He'd spoken to three people in the past half hour and not one single goodbye, just'hurry', and two hang-ups.  
  
Next T.J called Spinelli, Vince and Gus, then told them the meeting place.  
  
"Meet me at Kelso's in an hour," was his message to all of them.  
  
He thought about what do now. He thought about playing his senor fusion video game, that usually took his mind off things, but the was not in the right mood.  
  
"T.J are you alright, honey?" called his mum.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"O.K you seem a little quiet today."  
  
"I'm fine mum!" He shouted.  
  
"O.K if you don't want to talk we don't have to."  
  
T.J didn't reply to that. Why did mums have to be so nosy all the time? Can't he just have some quiet time on his own for once? He stared at his 'Electro station 3' and all the games that Hustler kid had sold him cheap.  
  
He thought about the Hustler kid now, and how he had made $500,000 on the stock market, and lost it all investing.  
  
After fourty five minutes he looked at his watch and decided it was time to go. 


	5. Ruined

Chapter 5: Ruined  
  
T.J took his sweet time walking to Kelso's. When he got there he was earlier than the rest. He sat down at a table in the far corner of the shop and waited for the gang. The arrived five minutes later.  
  
"Hiya Teej," said Spinelli.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So have you got the time and destination," asked Gus.  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"Good," said Vince. "Where and when?"  
  
"Their meeting is at 7.15pm by the dumpsters on the back street alleyway of Oyster Bay. Now, this is how we're going to-"  
  
"Stop. This is all wrong. I just want to tell someone that my money was stolen and get it back somehow," said Mikey.  
  
"Mikey, no!" Said Spinelli, Vince and T.J together.  
  
" I must admit, Mikey is probably right about this, I mean-"  
  
"No Gretchen, this is the only way," T.J cut in. "Now here's what we're going to do. There are four ways to get to the meeting place. You'll see when we get there. We shall pair up and surprise them so that we can corner them into the middle."  
  
"Great plan Teej, but are you sure this is going to work? I mean, how can you trust Randal?" Asked Spinelli.  
  
"I know what I'm doing and I got the information from pretty reliable sources," T.J said, quite offended. "Now, as I was saying, Vince, you and Gus pair up, I'll go with Spinelli and 'The Big Four' can pair themselves up."  
  
These words hit Spinelli; she had had a small crush on T.J ever since fourth grade. Her parents had told everyone about that on parent's night, but no one ever mentioned that night because of the embarrassment it caused Spinelli. Being his partner in a fight was just what she had wanted.  
  
"Hi everyone, can I get you anything," asked Mr. Kelso.  
  
T.J hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, he was hungry and ordered himself a small lunch. The rest of the gang just ordered fries.  
  
While they waited for their meals, Spinelli discussed some strategy with them. T.J had no concern of a downside to his perfect plan. 'The Big Four' could do anything and with a surprise attack, it was impossible to lose.  
  
"Look T.J, I really didn't want to have to be the one to tell you this but-" Gretchen didn't finish.  
  
"Yeah I know Gretch, you've said it a million times," snapped T.J.  
  
"No it's not that, but don't you know you're forgetting something."  
  
T.J thought about this. Didn't Butch say that he had forgotten something? It was what he had dreaded, a downside to the plan.  
  
"What," he asked.  
  
"One word, Heather."  
  
T.J swore so loudly; everyone in the shop went quiet and turned to face him. Most seemed annoyed at the sudden interruption.  
  
"Could you keep it down please," said Mr. Kelso, annoyed.  
  
"Sorry about that," said Gus, apologizing for T.J.  
  
"Damnit," said T.J, not so loud this time. "I knew it was going too perfect. How could I forget? Oh man this sucks."  
  
"Yeah I mean, it's not like you can miss a date with Heather, she won't give you another chance," squeaked Gus.  
  
"I know that!" Snapped T.J.  
  
Heather was one of the most popular girls in school. She was a cheerleader and T.J had had a crush on her ever since the first time he saw her in the seventh grade.  
  
"Yeah, and you'll lose your social status like that," said Vince.  
  
Vince and T.J were very popular in school as well. Vince because he was the captain of almost every school team and T.J because of the pranks he pulled and his sense of justice towards others.  
  
"What am I going to do? The date is at seven."  
  
"You could call it off, or reschedule it." Suggested Gretchen.  
  
"No, that wouldn't work, she's busy tomorrow and she wouldn't give me another chance," T.J replied.  
  
"Teej, I have an idea, but please don't argue with it. You're going to have to sit this one out," Vince said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Sorry Teej, maybe you could catch the ending, we're all going to miss you in the fight but it's the only way."  
  
"Not really-"  
  
"The only way," repeated Vince. "You can't turn down someone on your first date. Besides, we'll still win."  
  
T.J breathed deeply. He was going to have to go on the date. Vince wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
"O.K I won't fight, but I'll try to get there as soon as possible. Vince you will be in charge while I'm gone."  
  
Spinelli had remained very surprisingly quiet during this change in subject usually she was very active. She felt sick after hearing about what was happening.  
  
That is how they left Kelso's, no one was happy. Only time would tell if everything worked out O.K, but nothing seemed likely. There was no telling what surprise the gang would get next. 


	6. The Date

Chapter 6: The Date  
  
T.J dressed up casually for the date, he wondered how he was going to get through this without making a fool of himself, there was too much on his mind to act normal.  
  
He sat down at the table he had reserved and waited for Heather. She came, and as the waiter showed her to the table T.J gasped. She was more beautiful than he had imagined and all thoughts of the fight were lost.  
  
"Hi T.J," she said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
She sat down and the waiter asked for their orders. When the ordered Heather brought up most of the conversations. T.J found it easier than he thought to talk to Heather and the fight was at the back of his mind.  
  
They talked about general stuff, school, people, and movies and after a while they decided to leave.  
  
"Would you like to walk me home?" Asked Heather.  
  
"Sure," T.J replied.  
  
They walked in silence on the path, with the moonlight shining down on them. It took him a lot of courage but T.J was bold enough to slide his hand into hers.  
  
When they got to Heathers house she turned to face T.J's. She moved her face closer and closer towards his lips, and they embraced.  
  
This is what T.J had wanted since the 7th grade. This moment had happened many times in his dreams; he felt happiness he hadn't experienced before in his life.  
  
When they finally separated Heather walked up to her house.  
  
"Bye T.J"  
  
"Bye Heather. Could I see you again sometime?"  
  
"Sure, call me."  
  
With that she left. T.J was feeling something he hadn't before, it was a moment which memories wouldn't be able to feel. It didn't last long as he remembered the fight. He looked at his watch, which read 7.40pm.  
  
"Damnit, it's been going on for twenty five minutes now," he said to himself. 'It must have finished."  
  
He started running towards Oyster Bay. It was so far away. He remembered his friends and was given a burst of energy. All the negative possibilities rushed through his head.  
  
"Maybe I should have called the fight off. I hope everything is O.K, I hope we won. Oh man, this is too much."  
  
When he eventually got to the alleyway what he saw broke him into pieces. He felt like crying and felt sick at the same time. The scene before his eyes was enough to make him explode. 


	7. The Fight

Chapter 7: The Fight  
  
It was chaos. Everyone was on the floor. Spinelli had been tied up. Gus was lying unconscious with 'The Big Four' and Mundy's gang. Further up the alley, he saw Mundy kicking Vince in the ribs.  
  
"Let him go," he shouted furiously.  
  
"Detweiler! Decided to show up after all, eh?"  
  
"I had business."  
  
"Yeah, of course you did!" Mundy said sarcastically, moving closer.  
  
"Yes, and I think I have to finish some now!" T.J replied, moving closer as well.  
  
"Well, I don't think my fist agrees with you finishing it," Mundy growled.  
  
"Mundy can I ask you why you did this?" T.J asked deeply. You could have turned out greater, once, you were liked, and you were nice."  
  
"I could have turned out better? How? It took me up to the 7th grade to spell a four letter word."  
  
"People respected you in the 4th grade, if they did then, it's not too late now. It's never to late to change. The least you could do is give me the money, and apologise."  
  
"Why do that when I could just keep the money?"  
  
"Please Mundy, I'm trying to do the right thing here. You can change."  
  
"I'm sorry man. I didn't want to be like this. I don't enjoy be bad. It's not my fault," cried Mundy.  
  
Mundy looked down. He looked sad. He moved towards T.J, he was now in range.  
  
"It's O.K, just give me the money."  
  
"O.K, here you go, said Mundy, quickly.  
  
T.J didn't sense it. Mundy landed a hard punch on his nose. Before T.J had time to retaliate, Mundy sent another powerful blow to his gut. Mundy moved to make another hit but T.J ducked in time. He struck out at Mundy at smacked him hard in the stomach.  
  
As Mundy bent down clutching his stomach, T.J kneed him in the face, sending blood flowing out of his nose. Mundy fell to the ground. T.J kicked him twice.  
  
He started searching Mundy's pockets. He found the money, but there was only $400. He searched again. Nothing.  
  
"You B------, you spent $100 already"  
  
T.J ran over to his friends. Vince was bloody and badly bruised, so was everyone except Spinelli. She was tied up but had obviously been knocked out by a blow on her head.  
  
He untied Spinelli and spent a lot of time trying to get them up. After five minutes most of them were. T.J was thankful, this had all happened because of him, and he was not sure it was even worth it. Maybe it was all done for nothing. Luckily, no weapons had been used for the fight.  
  
"T.J?" It was Mike.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Great timing."  
  
"Thanks", laughed T.J. Mikey always joked in one of those situations of crisis. How could he keep his humour at a time like this?  
  
After ten minutes everyone had got up. Most of Mundy's gang were as well, but they paid no attention to anyone.  
  
"So how was your date?" Vince asked sarcastically.  
  
"Never mind!" T.J laughed. "At least I got the money."  
  
'Well that's one good thing," said Spinelli.  
  
"Probably the only thing," muttered Gus.  
  
They started walking away, T.J had to help both Vince and Gus walk. In the distance they heard something. It didn't bother them at first.  
  
"I wonder what that is" said Vince.  
  
No one answered. As it came closer they all heard it, recognised it, and dreaded it. Police Sirens.  
  
"Police. Everybody run!" Yelled someone from Mundy's gang. 


	8. Court Appeal

Chapter 8: Court appeal  
  
T.J woke up the next morning thankful it was the Easter holidays. He yawned, stretched and dressed up. He then went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. When he did, he saw both his parents there, looking concerned.  
  
"Hi Mum, hi Dad."  
  
"T.J, I think you should take a seat," said his Dad.  
  
"O.K but I planned to anyway," T.J replied.  
  
"We got a very interesting phone call from the police this morning," said his Mum.  
  
T.J froze. He was caught, red handed.  
  
"Y-You did," he stuttered.  
  
"Yes. Apparently you and your friends were involved in a big fight last night," said Dad.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes! What were you thinking?" Shouted Mum. "We couldn't give them an alibi because you went out for two hours on a date. A date which lasted two hours, what were you doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry mum," said T.J, knowing what would come next.  
  
"We are very disappointed in you T.J, why did you do this?" Asked Dad.  
  
"Well, do you want to hear the full explanation?"  
  
"Yes, explain yourself."  
  
"O.K, but please don't interrupt me while I'm talking."  
  
"Sure thing son."  
  
T.J told his side of the story, beginning with Mikey's money and ending with the fight. He added every detail and explained why fighting was the only way.  
  
"T.J, you know you could have told us," said his Mum.  
  
"And what would you have done?" Questioned T.J  
  
"Well, we would have tried speaking calmly to Mundy."  
  
"Yeah but he wouldn't give you the money, he would just laugh in your face."  
  
"Then we would explain the situation to the police."  
  
"I already told you about L.K's dad."  
  
"Well, I'm sure they would believe us, and even f they didn't there are still many other ways to get your money back without resorting to violence."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like taking your case to court," said Dad.  
  
"That would be the hard way," said T.J  
  
"Well, we are going to have to do all that anyway," said Dad, sternly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked T.J, feeling uneasy.  
  
"Well, we told you about the police calling, because L.K's dad claims that you assaulted them, according to what he's been told."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"But if you had done the sensible thing, we would have taken Mikey's case to court and would be the prosecutors instead of the defendants!" Shouted Dad.  
  
"I'm sorry dad."  
  
"Well you should be. Now go to your room and think hard about what you've done."  
  
"Yes dad."  
  
T.J trudged upstairs. Now he was feeling guilty. It would have all tuned out fine if the police hadn't caught one of Mundy's gang.  
  
Now he had little defence. He was going to court for the wrong reasons and he didn't have much of a case.  
  
The phone in his room rang. It was Vince.  
  
"Teej, have you heard the bad news?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, my parents didn't take to kindly too it."  
  
"Neither did mine, you know that we're going to court again right?"  
  
"Yes, don't remind me. We are for the wrong reasons and there are many ways this could have been avoided."  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself man."  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"Yeah, sorry Teej, I've got to go now. Later."  
  
"Later."  
  
He wondered when this trial was coming. At the moment it was all he could think about. Who would be his lawyer? It was too much, but he had to know when the trial was.  
  
"Mum," he shouted. "When do we go to court?"  
  
"I don't know, but we have a meeting with the police we must attend to soon. They will tell us then.  
  
"O.K thanks."  
  
T.J lay down; he needed to take his mind off things for a while so he played his Electro-Station. His parent left a little later and when they came back after an hour and a half, they called to him.  
  
"T.J, the trials are in a week!" 


	9. In Court

Chapter 9: In Court  
  
A week later T.J Detweiler found himself and his parents dressed up and walking to court. Their lawyer had come with them and as they approached the familiar courtroom T.J caught a glimpse of Spinelli and her parents walking in.  
  
As T.J walked in he smelled the aroma he hadn't since the fourth grade summer. He had his memories. They were showed to their seats, parents on the front row of the audience with Gretchen and T.J, Mikey, Gus, Vince and Spinelli sitting across from where Mundy and his gang sat.  
  
They didn't talk much to each other and was instructed by their lawyer and judge Skinner. It was an hour before everyone had arrived and everyone was in place for the trial.  
  
"Settle down people," said the judge. "Now, the trial to take place is the act of an assault and $400 theft by Detweiler T.J, LaSalle Vince, Griswold Gus, Spinelli Ashley on Mundy Conrad." it went on. "The prosecution may begin."  
  
Mundy's lawyer stepped forward and was first to speak. He called T.J Detweiler to the stand, and started the questioning after the official said the oaths swear.  
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, only the truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"  
  
"I do," T.J replied  
  
"Now Master Detweiler, I understand this is not your first time in court is it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes, in fact you have been in this very courtroom four time. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And I realise that one of your trials was after you destroyed the beloved statue of Thaddeus T. Third the third at the tender age of nine?"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"And another time because of an act of swearing at the meagre age of nine?"  
  
"Well yes but-"  
  
"Your honour, if a child could use such vile language and destroy a statue which we all loved at the mere age of nine, why, assaulting my client would seem like just a walk in the park."  
  
"Yeah but-" T.J cut in.  
  
"No further questions your honour."  
  
Conrad Mundy was next in the stand and was being questioned by T.J's lawyer. The official once again did the oaths swear.  
  
"Mundy, did you or did you not assault Mikey Blumberg?"  
  
"I did not," Mundy replied.  
  
"Did you rob $500 off him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I have reason to believe you are lying and I hold here records of a number of cases where you were a suspect. These include assaults, abuse and theft."  
  
"Never once was I convicted."  
  
"Is there any reason for that?"  
  
"Not that I can think of."  
  
"Involving your father?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Being the police chief of the local police."  
  
"Your honour I must protest," objected Mundy's lawyer.  
  
"Sustained," said judge Skinner.  
  
"This last statement has no relevance whatsoever and shows a prejudiced point of view."  
  
"I see your point, sustained."  
  
T.J was once again next to walk to the stand, but this time he was to be questioned by his own lawyer.  
  
"I call T.J Detweiler to the stand," said T.J's lawyer.  
  
"Now T.J, as we have heard previously you have been in court four times. The first time was of vile use of language. Did you win this case?  
  
"I did," said T.J  
  
"The second time was of and accident which turned resulted in the destruction of Thaddeus T. Third the third's statue. Did you win this case?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"The third time, as a witness to the decapitation of the statue of president Jefferson. Did you win this case?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"The fourth, as a witness to the trial of summer abortment suspicion. Did you win this case?  
  
"I did."  
  
"Your honour, my client is obviously not the criminal type, he has won all four of his trials and has no other record of misbehaviour."  
  
This went on. Mundy, Skeens and L.K denied assaulting Mikey and stealing $500, the denied involvement in the fight and there were no independent witnesses to deny that.  
  
Over two days the gangs were questioned deeply. Mikey had no witnesses to his assault and robbery and Mundy's dad had given the court alibis for Mundy, Skeens and L.K.  
  
Mundy and his gang had paid for X-ray treatment from the effects of the fight and claimed it was assault. Skeens was a witness to T.J taking $400 out of Mundy's pocket and claimed it theft.  
  
By the end of day three T.J and the gang had pretty much lost the trial. Tomorrow was the final day of the trial and T.J was lying down in his room thinking.  
  
Suddenly he bolted upright and thought of something. Something that could just maybe banish his sentence.  
  
"Butch," he shouted aloud. 


	10. Judgement Day

Chapter 10: Judgement Day  
  
T.J reached into his wardrobe and pulled out his jacket. He then raced down the stairs and out the door without telling his parents where he was going.  
  
Butch must have seen everything to know everything thought T.J. He ran towards Butch's house. When he got there he was just about to ring the doorbell when a voice said:  
  
"About time you showed up. I was getting' worried."  
  
It was Butch. He was standing cross-legged with a toothpick in his teeth as usual in the shade of a tree.  
  
"I guess you were expecting me?" T.J asked.  
  
"Yep. Day three already and you only thought of me now. I'm quite disappointed."  
  
"Yeah. O.K Butch, you probably know why I'm here."  
  
"Yeah. I saw it all. The assault, the threat and the fight.  
  
"O.K well will you come with me to court tomorrow."  
  
"Yep. I'll be your witness Detweiler."  
  
"Thanks Butch, we're losing this trial so badly."  
  
"Don't mention it, by the way, how was the date?"  
  
"It went well. So uh, I guess I'll see you in court."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
T.J left feeling uneasy but hopeful that he might win his fifth case. When he got home he was greeted by shouts from his parents.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I may have found a witness who will help us win this trial," he asked.  
  
"Who?" Asked his mum.  
  
"Never mind, but he'll help us, just get the lawyer on the phone."  
  
T.J told the lawyer all he needed to know about what Butch saw and what questions he had to ask. He then went upstairs to his room.  
  
Day four, the final day of the trial. Vince, Gus, Gretchen, Mikey, Spinelli and T.J had hardly spoken a word during that time.  
  
When the trial began T.J's lawyer spoke first.  
  
"For my final witness, I call Butch - to the stand."  
  
Butch appeared out of the double doors and started walking down the Isle.  
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, only the truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"  
  
"I do," Butch replied.  
  
"Butch. Describe to me what you saw on Friday the eleventh at around four o'clock."  
  
"I was in the shade and saw Mikey Blumberg anxiously waiting for someone by the dumpsters. A while later those three," he pointed to Mundy, Skeens and L.K. "Came over to him, they talked for a while, then they started beating Mikey up. They reached into his pocket and pulled out $500."  
  
"Thank you Butch. Now tell us what you saw the next day outside Kelso's around two o'clock."  
  
Butch described what happened when L.K said that they had alibis covered by his father and that he wouldn't believe them anyway.  
  
Next the lawyer asked Butch to describe the fight scene. Butch told him exactly what happened.  
  
"No further questions your honour," the lawyer said.  
  
It was now Mundy's lawyer to question the witness.  
  
"Butch. When you saw what you described as the 'beating up' on Mikey. What did you do exactly?"  
  
"I watched."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No? So you decided to do absolutely nothing?"  
  
"I didn't want to be next!" Butch growled.  
  
"And when you witnessed this fight, again you did nothing?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"You just stood and watched?"  
  
"I was minding my own business. I didn't want to interfere."  
  
"You didn't call the police?"  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"No further questions your honour."  
  
After this, judge Skinner gathered his notes together.  
  
"The trial is over, we now await the jury's verdict."  
  
The jury discussed with each other their notes and passed them onto the judge. . He read through them for a while and laid them down.  
  
"Judging by what I have seen and heard and with the jury's observations, I have the sentencing to be announced. Conrad Mundy, Skeens - and - -(L.K) will spend six months in the youth offenders prison for their acts of assault, theft and violence. The other five shall receive four months probation and spend two weeks doing community service. As for Theodore Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Gustav Griswold, and 'The big four' they shall be on three months probation and will do one week of community service."  
  
Loud cheers came from T.J and the gang's crowd. He had won his fifth case. There was the matter of his punishment, but all that mattered was that they had won their case. 


	11. Resolution

Chapter 11: Resolution  
  
A lot had been learned in just a week. Those mistakes you make and learn from, and never make again. The gang had experienced that.  
  
T.J tried calling himself crazy for using violence as an answer, but they wouldn't have that. He learned the biggest lesson of all. Mikey learned not to be such a softy, and got harder. Gus and Vince learned not to follow what someone else tells them to. Spinelli learned not to use violence as an answer to everything.  
  
Everyone got something out of what they put in. Their sentencing was hard work, and the gang wasted their Easter holiday on it. Mundy, Skeens and L.K got worse after they were released. Police chief, L.K's dad was sentenced to five months in prison for not taking any notice of his son's acts of vandalism, theft and assault.  
  
T.J and the gang remained best friends. T.J and Spinelli refused to become an item, because they realised that if they broke up, the gang would as well.  
  
Spinelli found herself a biker who she loved. Gus remained one of the coolest in the year with a new sense of style and contact lenses instead of glasses. Vince easily charmed the girls with his sports and athleticism. Gretchen with a new hairstyle found another science genius that shared the same interests. Mikey found the right girl, and T.J continued to go out with Heather.  
  
Nothing could break the bond between a childhood friendships. As they got older and their differences separated them, they got themselves into more serious arguments; they would always make up the next day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Remember, to every good story there is a moral. Violence is never the answer, even if it may seem that way. There is always another way. Self- defence is one thing, but going after someone who has attacked you is wrong, always stand down. Pain is for a day. Pride is forever.  
  
There. My first and maybe my only Recess fan fiction, I hope you all enjoyed it. If you have read this far, please review. 


End file.
